deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heckyl vs Magneto
Heckyl vs Magneto is a What-If? Death Battle made by Vrokorta as requested by Joshuakrasinski. It pits Heckyl from Power Rangers Dino Charge ''against Magneto from Marvel Comics. Description ''Marvel vs Power Rangers! Which cunning, intelligent "villain" will take the win in this Death Battle?! Rules * This fight takes place during Heckyl's time as a villain. ** This means Snide will be included. * Magneto's research will mostly focus on the Earth-616 comics for feats & abilities. ** But this is my first time researching a Marvel character, so if I mess up, please bear with me. Interlude Vrokorta: Villains. Very popular when it comes to fans. Boomstick: Especially when they're smart. Wiz: And have interesting backstories that make them out to be less of a villain than you thought. Like Heckyl, the alien from Sentai 6 with his alter ego Snide. Boomstick: And Magneto, who probably doesn't need a title cause he's just that big a deal. Vrokorta: I'm Vrokorta, they're Wiz & Boomstick. It's our job to analyze these combatants' weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Heckyl (Dino Supercharge Music) Vrokorta: So Heckyl started out a normal alien person, until Lord Arcanon destroyed his home planet and he gained the alter ego, Snide, from the Dark Energem. It's too much to get into. Wiz: Heckyl lost his memory and became a villain that destroyed galaxies for millions of years until he was captured by Sledge. Eventually he was freed, but when Lord Arcanon returned, he was defeated & captured once again. He was eventually separated from Snide, but that doesn't matter since we'll be including Snide. Boomstick: Now Heckyl's a pretty strong guy, he's stronger than your average monster, easily comparable to enemies like Sledge & Badussa since all three of them have destroyed galaxies. Vrokorta: His primary form of attack is shooting electricity from his hands. This attack is strong enough to one shot enemies that the rangers have to put effort into fighting. He also has telekinesis, an ability he hasn't shown off much. Wiz: Heckyl will occasionally turn into Snide, & he can talk to him using a pocket watch. Heckyl is very intelligent, cunning, & manipulative, as he succeeded in tricking the Rangers into thinking he was an ally for awhile. Vrokorta: Besides the aforementioned pocket watch, Heckyl also has a pair of goggles that detect hidden sources of power or energy. Boomstick: As for his alter ego Snide, he's easily the stronger of the two. He wields a sword that shoots energy blasts and lets him talk to Heckyl. He has a tentacle that comes from his chest & the ability to teleport. He also has a shield, but he doesn't use this much. Alongside his sword, Snide will also fight by kicking. Wiz: Heckyl has been stated to destroy galaxies, but since we've never seen this, we can't say he's galaxy level, but he's still regarded as extremely powerful. Even if he didn't destroy galaxies in one shot, he'd still have to be extremely powerful to be capable of destroying them, likely in the planet level range. Boomstick: Being such a high ranking villain who makes even other monsters fear him, Heckyl is likely faster than Leisure, a monster who could fly from Earth into space near the Sun in about a second. This was calced to be almost 500 times the speed of light, which makes her MFTL, & since she's definitely inferior to Heckyl, he would easily scale to this. Vrokorta: As for faults, Snide is the only one with real weaknesses. He's rash, headstrong, impatient, treacherous, & not quite as smart as Heckyl. But these two are very powerful aliens, & you don't wanna get on their bad side. Magneto (Xmen: Magneto Super Theme Song) Vrokorta: This is my first time researching a Marvel character, & I'm not familiar with Marvel comics, so try to bear with me here. Wiz: Magneto mas born a mutant named Max Eisenhardt. Being a mutant, he was prone to a lot of abuse from others. Boomstick: If that wasn't bad enough, his family gets killed by Nazis, & he gets imprisoned in extermination camp. Vrokorta: This experience led Max to hate humans & their discrimination. He soon found his childhood crush, & together they escaped. Wiz: But alas, Max hadn't escaped humanity, & his life continued to be negatively affected by humans. He eventually met with Charles Xavier, but soon discovered his views differed from his, & they parted ways. Boomstick: After a bit more "experience" with humans, Max officially dubbed himself Magneto & got his suit made. After that, he vowed to conquer humanity. Vrokorta: Thing is, Magneto started to enter a psychotic state around this point, & that's likely why he was so bent on conquering humanity. As seen later in the comics, Magneto becomes less psychotic, & tries to help mutants survive, focusing less on killing humans. Boomstick: Now for his abilities. (Magneto's Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Music Extended) Vrokorta: Magneto's main ability is to manipulate magnetic fields. This allows him to control metal among MANY other things. Wiz: He can manipulate the magnetic fields around him to create a force field. This shield is capable of blocking hits from a fully powered Cyclops & is capable of absorbing lightning. It can also be used to hit & trap foes. Boomstick: His power also allows him to reinforce metallic fibers, an ability he uses to make his suit stronger, we'll talk about his suit later. This ability allows Magneto to enhance the durability of metal to the point that it becomes comparable to adamantium! Y'know, Cap's shield, Wolverine's skeleton, that strong. Vrokorta: Magneto can fire rays & electromagnetic pulses at his enemies. One pulse was strong enough to disable all the electronics on Earth for a short time. Wiz: Magneto can interface the magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings to sustain flight. If he surrounds himself in a force field containing oxygen, he can even travel through space. Boomstick: He can also shut off gravity. Sure, it has limited range, but it's great for screwing opponents who can't fly. Vrokorta: His best known ability is to manipulate metal at an atomic level. Not only can he change the shape of metal, but he can combine it too, that's how he made his suit, again later. He can turn metal into a weapon by shaping it into sharp blades among other things. By manipulating magnetic fields, he can even manipulate non metal objects in a fashion similar to telekinesis. Wiz: By manipulating the iron contained in organic matter, Magneto can also manipulate the blood within organisms to incapacitate them, a very effective form of attack. He can also see the electromagnetic auras of living beings, allowing him to see hidden enemies. Boomstick: On top of magnetic fields & metal manipulation, Magneto can manipulate energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, but this tires him out, so he just sticks to magnetism. This ability allows him to manipulate electricity, absorb electricity, project electricity, & deflect light, which he can use to make himself invisible. Vrokorta: Magneto has also trained himself for fighting telepaths, making him resistant to telepathic attacks. Wiz: Now for equipment. Magneto's suit is made of an amalgam of lightweight, highly durable metallic alloys. He can use his powers to reinforce this armor to be almost as durable as adamantium, as Boom stated earlier. His helmet is designed to negate psychic attacks to his mind, strengthening the aforementioned telepathic resistance. He can even use his powers to fashion his helmet into several shards that he throws at the enemy before turning it back into a helmet. Boomstick: Magneto is crazy smart, & very determined to reach his goals. Vrokorta: Magneto's powers were strong enough to lift a mountain containing iron ore, & pulled a "bullet" from deep space. Wiz: Magneto has reacted to photons & light, which puts him at the speed of light. Boomstick: Though Magneto is crazy strong, smart, & has a lot of abilities, he does have his weaknesses. Wiz: If he has no magnetic field, he can't really use his offensive abilities, using his power for big jobs can weaken Magneto, & he can be arrogant. Vrokorta: But all fear Magneto for a reason, so don't go killing mutants all right? Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once & for all. Boomstick: Literally, no one debates this. Vrokorta: Time for a death battle. Who're you rooting for? Heckyl Magneto Dunno Who do you think will win? Heckyl Magneto Dunno Pre-Fight Area: Unknown Planet The scene opens with a view of a wrecked planet. The only living being seen on its surface was a human wearing a jacket. This was no human, it was Heckyl. Heckyl walked over to a large warehouse containing several space pods, most of which were wrecked. Heckyl pulled out a pocket watch & spoke. Heckyl: Well Snide, we've had our fun, what say we head to another planet? The pocket watch spoke back to him. Snide: Why bother asking if you already know what I'm going to say? Just make sure the next planet has life on it, it's no fun otherwise. Heckyl stuck the watch back in his pocket & climbed in a pod. They flew off the planet & headed to Earth. Area: Earth On Earth, a city is seen. Floating above it, was Magneto, deflecting light from his body to make himself invisible. Somewhere else on Earth, an unidentified object is seen falling from space. It lands outside the city, & Heckyl walks out. Heckyl: Ah, planet Earth, I hear many powerful "heroes" reside here. Heckyl's watch rang & he pulled it out. Snide: Why talk about them, when you can kill them!? Heckyl heard footsteps & looked up. The X-Men arrived to investigate the crash site & saw Heckyl. Wolverine pointed his claws at him. Wolverine: Who are you, & where did you come from? Heckyl put on a friendly smile. Heckyl: No need to be so hostile, I heard of your good deeds & wanted to help your cause. Beast: He's not here to help us! He's a villainous alien who's destroyed galaxies! Snide: The gig is up Heckyl, KILL THEM! The X-Men charged, & Heckyl fired electricity at them. The attack caused an explosion that caught Magneto's attention. Magneto arrived at the location of the explosion to find the area torn, ravaged, & engulfed in smoke. As the smoke cleared, he saw the X-Men's bodies strewn about the area, laying unconscious. Looking further, he found Heckyl, simply dusting himself off. Magneto: I assume this is your doing? Heckyl raised both hands with a smile on his face, taking this like it was a joke. Heckyl: Guilty, caught me red handed! Magneto fired a ray at him, but Heckyl dodged it, too fast to comprehend. He now had a serious look on his face. Heckyl: I suggest you back down now, else you end up like them. Heckyl gestured to the X-Men's bodies. Magneto: I cannot allow you to remain on Earth, either you leave, or I kill you. Heckyl laughed a bit. Heckyl: I've got a third option. Heckyl's hands began to glow as his face got serious again. Heckyl: I kill you. Fight (Daily Bugle - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Music Extended) Heckyl fired electricity at Magneto, who absorbed it with a force field just in time. He fired the electricity back at Heckyl, but he rolled out of the way. Heckyl continued to fire electricity at Magneto, but he absorbed it all with a force field once again, blasting Heckyl away with the combined power. Magneto: Is that all you're capable of? Heckyl got back up & quickly ran out of sight. Magneto tried to track his movements, but he was too fast. Heckyl was suddenly behind Magneto, & blasted him in the back of the head with electricity. Heckyl: You'll need to be faster than that. Magneto turned & shot at Heckyl again, only for him to dodge & blast Magneto again. The attack knocked Magneto into the city, & Heckyl made his way there. Before he was spotted, Magneto turned himself invisible again. Heckyl walked in, looking around for Magneto. Snide: He must've ran off in fear. Heckyl: That's no reason to drop my guard though. As soon as the words left his mouth, a force field hit Heckyl & knocked him out the city. Heckyl was then quickly bombarded by rays from an unknown source. Heckyl fired electricity at the origin of the rays, hitting Magneto & knocking him back. Heckyl: He must be invisible. Heckyl pulled on his goggles, letting him detect Magneto. He fired a blast at him, but Magneto surrounded himself with a force field. He proceeded to fly right into Heckyl, sending him away from the city & crashing through several trees before he hit a mountain. Heckyl blasted Magneto off him & used his telekinesis to slam him into the mountain, but Magneto's force field was still up, protecting him from damage. Snide: Your tactics are useless Heckyl, let me handle him! Heckyl: No Snide! I'll handle this. When Heckyl looked back up, he saw the mountain hovering over him. The mountain came down on Heckyl & Magneto was seen flying over it. Magneto: Now you know the true power of Magneto, but all too late. Magneto started to leave, but the mountain exploded, catching Magneto off guard. When the smoke & debris cleared, an armored figure was seen walking out of the smoke. It was Snide. Magneto: You're still alive? Snide: Heckyl is weak, try faring against a REAL opponent. Heckyl: Snide, you're out of your mind! Snide: AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH! Snide ignored Heckyl & ran right into battle with a mighty battle cry, sword & shield drawn. Magneto fired rays at him, but Snide blocked each hit with his shield. Snide started swinging his sword at Magneto, sending energy beams at him. Magneto started blocking the hits with his force field, but the beams eventually broke through, damaging Magneto. He reinforced his suit with magnetic fields & turned invisible again. Snide: Run as much as you can, but you can't escape the wrath of Snide! Snide started sending energy beams everywhere trying to hit Magneto. Heckyl: Snide you need my help, you can't fight him if he's invisible! Snide: I don't need your help! One of Snide's beams managed to hit Magneto, knocking him to the ground. Snide: See? Now he's at my mercy, something you failed to accomplish. Snide approached Magneto, but when he got close enough, Magneto shut off gravity, & Snide began to float. Snide: What!? Magneto: Now you're at my mercy. Magneto started to bombard Snide with attacks, firing rays at him & hitting him with his force fields. Snide: Your efforts are futile! Snide teleported to Magneto's location & started slashing him with his sword before kicking him twice, knocking him onto his back. Snide: Your life ends here. Snide leapt to Magneto's location & brought his sword down on his chest. (Stop Music) Snide's sword suddenly stopped as Magneto held up his hand, stopping the sword from impaling him. Magneto: You underestimated my pow- SHLICH Snide's tentacle had impaled Magneto through the chest. K.O. Snide pulled his tentacle out of Magneto & started to walk away. Snide: How does that make you feel Heckyl? Heckyl: Don't rub it in, just finish up here & we'll move on to the next planet. Results Boomstick: Oh crap! The Marvel fans aren't gonna like this! Wiz: Let's just explain why Heckyl wins. Vrokorta: You mean Snide. Wiz: No difference. Now, Magneto was certainly smart, but Heckyl wasn't too far behind. Boomstick: And who needs intelligence when you have pretty much every other category. Vrokorta: Heckyl & Snide were stronger & more durable than Magneto, having destroyed galaxies, a feat Magneto can't really stack up to, even with its vague context. It didn't help that Magneto at his best was only FTL while the two aliens were casually MFTL. Another important edge they have is experience. Magneto is over 80 years old. This is a good deal of experience for a human, however, even with their memories erased, Heckyl & Snide have been destroying galaxies for millions of years, giving them a huge edge in experience. Wiz: Magneto could fly & turn invisible, giving him a mobility & stealth advantage respectively. However, Heckyl & Snide's ranged attacks combined, equipment, & amazing speed would allow them to counter these abilities to an extent. Boomstick: And if Magneto flies out of range, what's he gonna do? Shoot at'em? It'll take a lot more than that to beat these guys. Vrokorta: Magneto's biggest advantage was his vast array of powers. This kept Heckyl & Snide on their toes, but due to their superior stats, it ultimately wouldn't be enough. Wiz: Magneto was able to counter Heckyl's main attack by absorbing it, but Heckyl's speed would make that a difficult task. Not only that, but Snide was stronger, & his attacks couldn't be absorbed. Boomstick: Now you're probably wondering, "Why not control their blood", "Why not manipulate Snide's armor", "Why not BFR by throwing them into space", "Why not destroy them on a molecular level by manipulating metal at the atomic level"? Vrokorta: I've made sure to think over each of these points. Heckyl & Snide are aliens, it's unlikely that their blood would be the same as a human's, & thus Magneto probably wouldn't be able to control it. It's possible, but not guaranteed. As for Snide's armor, same as before, we don't know if it's even metal. Snide was spawned out of nowhere by the Dark Energem, he could be made of anything, maybe even pure darkness telling by the Energem's power, making it unlikely that Magneto could control him. Again, it's possible, but it's not enough to guarantee a win. Lastly, the BFR wouldn't work on Snide due to his strength & speed. It could work on Heckyl since his only attack would be absorbed, but that's a situational scenario, & Heckyl can counter it with his speed & wits. If Magneto could catch them, then he could easily kill either combatant on the molecular level, however, as I said, they're both way too fast for Magneto to do something that meticulous. Boomstick: Looks like Heckyl sent Magneto to heck. Wiz: The winner is Heckyl. Vrokorta: Snide. Wiz: HECKYL & SNIDE! Stat Comparison Magneto +Smarter +Far larger arsenal +Flight -Weaker -Slower -Less durable -Far less experience Heckyl/Snide +Faster +Stronger +More durable +Far more experienced -Less intelligent(Especially as Snide) -Smaller arsenal(Especially as Heckyl) -Arrogant & cocky(Mostly as Snide) Did you like the fight? Yes No Dunno Do you agree that Heckyl/Snide wins? Yes No Snide, not Heckyl Heckyl, not Snide Dunno How many stars would you rate Heckyl vs Magneto? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Author Note If you disagree, I understand, this fight could be interpreted a lot of ways due to how little info we know about Heckyl that would pertain to Magneto winning, as well as how much Marvel varies in its character portrayal in regards to Death Battle stats. And, for the third time, Marvel isn't my strong suit, so I very well could've messed something up. If you have anything to say, I'd love to hear it (unless it's some salty hate), this fight was REALLY hard to decide due to all the factors that come into play, so let me know if you disagree & tell me why. Other Fights Previous: Bowser VS Zavok Next: Brendan and Sceptile VS Takato and Guilmon Trivia *This is Vrokorta's first requested fight. **Requested by Joshuakrasinski. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Mutant themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018